


伦敦假日

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 微凉的夜风吹来，平静了伦敦躁动的夜。这是个美好的夜晚。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	伦敦假日

**Author's Note:**

> *r18短打一发完  
> *Brett/eddy  
> *美好属于他们，ooc属于我  
> *雷文预警

两个人在长达25个小时的辗转后终于降落在伦敦。

傍晚的伦敦用朦胧的细雨迎接他们，星星点点的雨丝在昏黄的灯光里划出细密的斜线，无声地融进大地上的烟雾中。穿着运动服和紧身裤的妈妈推着她的婴儿车走在路灯照亮的小径，身边还跟着一个穿着黄色高帮雨鞋、咿咿呀呀的小孩子。湿漉漉的柏油马路上，偶尔穿梭过的黑色出租车惊扰路面的平静，燥热的轮胎在地面上蒸干两条湿痕，水蒸气被路灯光染成浅淡的姜黄色，氤氲在伦敦五月略带寒冷的空气里。

「呼呼，终于到了。长途飞机坐的屁股好痛——」Eddy在机场国际到达出口处伸了个大大的懒腰，湿润的空气从他扬起的衣服下摆里钻进去，挠着他的肚毛让他打了个寒战。

「行李也齐了，走吧。」Brett清点着箱包的数量，把旅行证件塞进背包。

/

两个人把行李扔进出租车后备箱，肩膀挨着肩膀挤在宽敞的出租车后座。

「挨的太近了，好热。」Brett推了推眼镜。

「但是我感觉有点冷诶——」

「告诉你要多穿两件了。」Brett从背包里拿出多出来的夹克扔到Eddy身上。

「谢啦。明天的旅游计划是什么？」

「…」

「明天要去哪里？」

「…」

「好吧，至少告诉我明天几点起床？」

「…」

Eddy从座位上跳起来，头顶重重地撞到了车顶。

「你真的没规划这次度假？！」

「你姐姐突然说要出差离开伦敦，房子空下来了可以给我们住嘛。我能在几天内张罗好来回的机票就不错了。」Brett面无表情地说。他们向粉丝们请了几天的假，声称要休假3天，却没有说清去向，留得半个油管都在猜测他们到底去了哪里。

「…说的也是。」Eddy暗自庆幸自家姐姐已经离开伦敦，不然她又要抓着他俩问这问那，上次还在咖啡厅里直白地问了一句「你们要不要网购杜蕾斯」。他凑近Brett的脸颊，用凉凉的鼻尖蹭他的额角，像大狗狗一样把痒痒的鼻息喷在Brett脸侧。

Brett抱着手机在发短信。「别闹，」他知道Eddy是想要他的关注，便偏头在他嘴角印下一吻，手指继续悬在键盘上考虑着要发什么。

「诶嘿。」得到了关注的Eddy简单地开心着，看着窗外的黄光傻笑。

/

两个人进了Belle的公寓时已经很晚了，拆开行李洗完澡已经过了半夜，他们坐在床上擦头发都差点睡着。

「累了——」Eddy向后一躺，后背砸在柔软的床垫上弹了两下。他们没有住在姐姐的房间，因为姐姐毕竟是女孩子，所以两个人就拖了备用床垫铺在空客房里。低矮宽敞的床垫柔软而富有弹性，放低视角还能最大限度地欣赏落地窗的景色。

可惜这两个人都是头一沾上枕头就睡着了，根本无暇顾及窗外的灯火。

/

Belle的公寓位于伦敦旁边的卫星城中，宽敞的公寓处在联排的顶层，落地窗外能看得到后街的街景。后街是社区里一条小型的商业街，有各种小店铺和红色树脂的自行车道。

清晨的伦敦照样是细雨蒙蒙，雨滴在窗户上随意地划着细小的水滴。不过这对于床垫上那两个睡得死死的人没有任何影响——直到雨停了，天空难得地放晴，刺眼的阳光穿过云层，从窗帘底部的缝漏进房间，在Eddy脸上画出一道金色的光斑，才勉强叫醒了那个睡意朦胧的人。

他伸手捉来昨晚随手扔在枕边的手机，眯着眼睛瞧屏幕上的时间，毫不惊讶地发现已经快要中午了。枕边的Brett似乎还在睡，按照布里斯班的生物钟这会儿确实应该睡觉了。

窗帘里渗透进来的阳光越来越亮，晒得Eddy身上热起来。他用手揉乱额前的头发，低头发现自己的晨勃倒是不依不饶地硬着。

痒意从胯下升起，于是他翻身骑在睡的四仰八叉的Brett身上，伏在人胸脯上低头吻他。直到身下人两只手都在他背上不安分的摸来摸去，Eddy才意识到他的主动被Brett抓了个正着。

「你好重，下去。」带着睡意的声音升起。

「那是谁被我蹭的硬邦邦？不想要我就起床收行李去。」Eddy不甘示弱地摆动臀部，隔着被子蹭着Brett的胯下。

Brett睁开眼睛，翻身把Eddy压在床垫上。Eddy笑嘻嘻地把腿环在Brett腰间，眼睛里的温柔染上金色的阳光，捧着他的脸对他说「早上好」。

Brett没说话，用力地吻着Eddy，手指从睡衣下摆里钻进去揉捏Eddy柔软的胸肉。

/

「呼…呼…要去了…」Eddy跪趴在床垫上，双腿分开享受着身后的承欢。房间里肉体撞击的声音混合着润滑剂和体液「噗滋噗滋」的水声，却敌不过Eddy狂乱的心跳和Brett逐渐粗重的喘息声。

Brett把Eddy翻过来平躺在床垫上，却没有把那东西给抽出去。圆润的柱头旋转着再次蹭过Eddy肠壁里的敏感点，他尖叫出声，又湿又软的肉壁讨好地向Brett的性器上吸。

Eddy最容易高潮的体位就是平躺着，浑身的肌肉都放松下来，所有的注意力便能集中在胀热敏感的后穴里，又吸又绞，Brett也能舒服到。Eddy的腿逐渐夹不住Brett的腰间，半悬在空中，脚趾随着抽插的动作蜷起又放开。

「Eddy…想射在你里面，可以吗？」Brett紧皱着眉头，侧头去吻Eddy光裸的脚踝，身下的动作又大力了几分。

「唔啊…进来…」Eddy下腹又酸又胀，滚热的快感正像热水一样在柔软的小腹内翻滚，肠壁里的那粒软肉肿得高高耸起，信号旗一样指着让Brett向那儿顶。捉摸不定的高潮逐渐在软肉上凝聚出形状，拽着他向快感的巅峰向下跳。

这时城中心大教堂的时钟敲响了12点，低沉浑厚的钟声震颤着两个人的鼓膜，用一个F#惊得把Eddy送上了高潮。

钟声惊飞广场上的鸽群，在它们腾空而起、翅膀遮住阳光的片刻，Eddy抖动着臀部把精液射的满腹都是。他一边喷出浓稠的白色液体一边不受控制地摇着头，紧紧地咬着嘴唇不让自己尖叫出声。Brett在他紧缩的后穴里抽插几下就乖乖缴了械，Eddy模模糊糊地感受到下腹的饱胀感，他用手摸上了自己的肚子。

Brett把手覆在Eddy的手上，全然不顾Eddy红着脸的微弱挣扎，按压他鼓胀的小腹，白浊从后穴里流得满床垫都是。Eddy被他捉弄得吸着鼻子流眼泪，脸涨成餍足的红色。他回到Eddy身边躺好，把主动凑上来的人搂进怀里。

「乖…」他揉乱怀里大狗狗的卷发，安抚他高潮后的心跳。

「唔…嗯…」Eddy的喉结贴在他的胸前，鼓膜的震动顺着胸腔传上来，勾起Brett嘴角的笑。他们多年的相处已经使他们形成了高潮后无声的默契，Eddy需要人抱着，Brett想要抱着手机，不过抱着人大概也是一样的安抚。他们在高潮后就会主动地回到对方的身边，用最熟悉的姿势面对面躺好，抱紧身边需要拥抱的另一半。

/

在楼下房东太太的餐厅里吃完午饭已经是下午两点，炸鱼薯条酥脆温热，酱汁温暖了两个旅行者的胃。他们背着琴向房东太太鞠了个躬，十指相扣走向餐厅外广场上的阳光里。

「好饱…」Eddy摸摸肚子。

「在广场上走走消食吧，还能在中间的喷泉那里busking。」Brett指着广场中央的仙鹤喷泉，高耸的喷泉投下三角形的影子。青铜做的鸟儿细长的脖颈虽是金属，却流淌着一样的液态美感和灵动。水柱从顶端喷出，沿着两层水台流到底部的池内。三三两两的行人坐在池边的长凳上，有扶着拐杖的老夫妇，也有仰头饮下运动饮料的健身者。

「Navarra? 」

「听你的。」

Eddy呼吸起势，两个人的音符交织在一起，听起来就像是一个人的声音。

Brett拉错一个音符，他们互相看着笑出声，然后避开对方的目光以继续集中在音乐上。他们把琴盒敞开放在脚边，不一会儿就有小朋友捏着家长给的硬币和钞票，带着敬仰的目光偷偷跑到他们身边，悄悄把手里的钱扔进琴盒里，然后一屁股坐在离他们几步远的地方，也不嫌脏，摇头晃脑地听他们演奏。

伦敦的天气终于给了一回面子，整个表演的下午都是温柔的晴天。Brett和Eddy随性地拉琴，身边的听众来了又走，换了两三拨，他们终于决定再次在一首Navarra里结束他们的表演。一曲终了，他们弯腰拾起琴盒，把盒子里的硬币尽数倒进喷泉的许愿池，轻声许下「twosetviolin永远在一起」的愿望，轻到只有对方能听见。

他们抬起眼相视一笑，Brett的目光却突然穿透Eddy，看着他身后的什么。

Eddy疑惑地转头，看到了街边停下的冰激凌车，车上安装着大大的甜筒模型。他心领神会地回过头对着Brett笑，后者则收集起琴盒里几张钞票捏在手心，问他要什么口味的冰激凌。

/

Brett拿着咖啡味的甜筒在手里舔着，Eddy则乖乖地跟在他身旁散步。

「你不吃吗？」Brett把冰激凌举到Eddy面前。

「吃你就好了嘛。」Eddy低头去追Brett的唇瓣，龇着兔牙笑得像个傻乎乎的高中生。

「别闹！」Brett赶紧向前跑，不让Eddy得逞。Eddy在后面追着，Brett气鼓鼓地在没人的街角训他。

「万一被粉丝拍到怎么办？」他咬了一口冰激凌的尖尖。

「唔…」Eddy自知理亏，安分地低下头，红着脸伸手要Brett的冰激凌。「那…那让我咬一口。」

Brett凝视着他，凝视到Eddy觉得有一点太久了，才把冰激凌递过来。

「唉。不许咬太多。」

/

他们在广场上散步。

「我们什么时候公开比较好？」Brett问Eddy。夕阳从公寓楼间的缝隙射进来，橙红色的阳光渲染着宁静的广场，给寂静的空气添上一丝燥热。

Eddy心里一紧。他一直拒绝公开他和Brett的关系，他内向的性格总是带着一点不安，害怕过多的关注会破坏他和Brett之间的关系，把他们之间既是友情也是爱情的联结，染上利益的气息。他回避了这个问题回避了太久，每次Brett和他谈未来，他总是把话题绕到别处，而后又在晚上偷偷自责内心的懦弱。

「我还是想要保密啦…太多公众关注，感觉超奇怪的。」他如是地回答着，倾诉着自己的想法。他知道，如果直白地说出来，那Brett一定会尊重他的想法。

「那未来大家不是会大概猜出来么？如果我们一点动静都没有，大家或许会奇怪的。」

「周围的人清楚就好啦…爸爸妈妈，姐姐弟弟，剪辑君，还有几个亲密一些的朋友。」Eddy挠挠头。他想起他第一次牵着Brett的手站在他妈妈面前，妈妈的表情精彩到能拍一部电视剧。

「那我们什么时候去领养个孩子？」Brett话锋一转。

Eddy猛的回过头看着他。Brett很少和他谈这么多未来的计划，他们都是很随性的人，活在当下虽然听起来浪漫，但未来的悬疑总是挂在天边。

「等…我们都准备好了，我们得去挑一个有ling ling才能的孩子。」他开着玩笑，把话题向轻松的方向带。「不然我们教的心累。」

「还记得上次我们录视频的时候用的超级小小琴么？家里要买一套那个。」Brett笑道。「从幼儿开始就要把琴塞他手里练。」

「Brett你干嘛一定要让人家练小提琴啦？大提琴不好么？只要ling ling以后不学中提琴我就OK啦。」Eddy佯装生气地打Brett的肩膀。

「中提琴，短笛都不能学。」Brett正色。「还有萨克斯和大号。吵的心慌。」

「你这么规定那所有乐器都吵的心慌啦——」Eddy从背后推着Brett，催促他赶快上楼，赴当晚的约。

/

「你居然能订到Ramsay餐厅的位置？」Eddy从箱子里拿出西装，身上脱光只剩下贴身黑色背心和内裤。

「偶尔奢侈一下。」Brett安静地扣好衬衫，抬头让Eddy帮自己系好领带。

Eddy一边帮他打领带上的结一边舔着嘴唇看他，下半身不安分地往Brett身上吸。衣衫整齐的Brett看起来格外美味，沉静的眼睛从圆形镜片后面安静地看着他。

「好了。」Eddy帮Brett把领子整理好，就像妻子整理着要出门的丈夫的衣衫。他退后一步，调笑着捏着下巴欣赏面前的Brett。「你看起来超正点的。」

「那今晚超正点的我能有幸邀请你把这个放进去么？」Brett从床头柜上拿起一个小玩意，看得Eddy脸唰地红了。

那是一个粉色的跳蛋。

Eddy扭扭捏捏地坐在床垫上，Brett从旁边的抽屉里拿来一罐润滑剂，站在床边，居高临下地递给Eddy。

「呜呜…真的要…？」

「你自己不放我帮你？」

「啊…你还穿着西装，不能搞脏了…」Eddy见没有什么回旋的余地，便脱了内裤，闭上眼睛撅着屁股趴在床上，倒了润滑液在手心。

他把跳蛋在手心滚了两滚，磨砂的表面便沾上凝胶状的液体。他拿着跳蛋的手慢慢向后穴里伸，听见身后悉悉嗦嗦的声音，埋在枕头里的脸转过一个角度，想偷看Brett是不是忍着粗重的呼吸在看他，却看到Brett只是穿着全套的西装，靠在床头柜上抱着手机打字。

「呜呜…」他有些失望地把跳蛋一股脑塞进后穴里，只留短短的电线在外面。

「穿衣服。」Brett命令他。「7点的预约，现在已经6点45了。」

Eddy服从地起身，熟练的用胶带把跳蛋的电线贴在大腿根，急着往身上套衬衫和西裤。他单脚站立着把腿塞进一只裤筒，后穴里却突然传来一阵猛烈的嗡嗡声，急速的震动让他软了后腰，向后跌坐在床垫上。

「变…变态…干嘛啦？！」Eddy红着脸问Brett，这时他迟来的骂人话已经变成了甜腻的嗔怪，那人面无表情地拿着一个白色的遥控器。

「想看你一晚上能靠后面高潮几次。」Brett把他从床垫上拉起来，把他腿间半勃的小帐篷塞进西裤的拉链里。

「唔…好难受…」Eddy的性器越来越硬，却被西裤紧紧地勒在裆部。Brett给他套上西装外套，又顺手把遥控器向上推了一档。

「出租车到楼下了！」Eddy刚要软着声音求Brett放过他，房东太太敲了敲门，提醒他们赴约。

「走。」Brett把遥控器放进口袋，拉着Eddy下楼。

/

到了餐厅落座时，Eddy已经高潮了两次。

第一次是他们坐进出租车时，Eddy急着上车，臀部重重的落在出租车硬质的真皮座位上，他后穴一紧就来了一次小小的高潮。

第二次是他好不容易忍着颤抖的声音，和服务员微笑着确认了预约之后，入座他的沙发座位，坐下的那一瞬间他又眼前一白去了一次。

两次都是无射精高潮，没有弄脏西裤，却把Eddy搅得满脸红晕，身上散发着高潮过后的热气。两次高潮后他都想握着Brett的手，对方却只是深吸一口气，继续在他的手机上发短信。

所幸Brett提前订好了菜品，他至少不用忍受难耐的点菜过程。

Eddy被折腾得受不了，声音颤抖着在Brett耳边念了「小提琴」。这是他们的安全词，Brett立刻把手伸进口袋里关掉了Eddy后穴里作祟的跳蛋。

「呼——」Eddy长舒一口气，至少吃饭时还能享受一会儿美食和安宁了。

/

Eddy注意到Brett吃饭时一直在偷偷看他。

不是那种想要恶作剧的眼神，而是认真、纯情到有些吓人的眼神。Eddy故意把酱汁流出嘴角，果然引得对方伸手来擦。他趁着对方伸过来手，握住他的手腕，偷偷吻他的指节。

「怎么了？」Eddy问。

「没什么。」Brett挣脱了手。

/

终于到了Eddy最喜欢的甜点。服务员端上一份精心装饰过的舒芙蕾，软软的顶部顺着她放下盘子的动作轻轻颤抖了两下。海盐焦糖冰激凌上覆盖着厚厚的焦糖浆，白色的海盐粒像钻石一样在冰激凌顶端闪烁着。

「我可以录视频么？」Eddy的眼里闪烁着星星。这份甜点简直就是艺术品。

「你录，我帮你这样舀起第一勺展示一下…」两个人兴冲冲地讨论着怎么在镜头里展示软软滑滑的舒芙蕾，然后发到ins上馋一馋那些不在练琴的ling ling wannabes。

Eddy按下录影键，把手机靠在旁边的花瓶上，固定好角度，然后拿起勺子，从顶部舀起一勺塞进嘴里。对面的Brett也舀了一大勺，用手托着勺子凑到镜头面前，展示像云朵似的松软糕点。Eddy尝了口冰激凌，恰到好处的糖分和盐分在舌尖炸开，美味到令他舒服地眯起眼睛。

Brett趁着他在糖分高潮时手伸进自己的口袋，不合时宜地把跳蛋调到最高，不过Eddy只是在乎着把又一勺舒芙蕾塞进了嘴里。镜头里录到他故意夸大的赞美声和他吃着甜品夸张的面部表情。

Brett深吸一口气，停了勺子，Eddy则又一勺挖到了舒芙蕾的底，对着镜头竖大拇指。

他心里暗骂着Brett，强忍着后穴的痒意，低头要把甜点放进嘴里，却在低头看勺子时惊出了一声尖叫。

舒芙蕾的底部是个空腔，勺子尖勾着一枚戒指。

Eddy捂着脸无声地尖叫，浑身颤抖着直起身子，心跳不由自主地加快了许多。他愣愣地看着Brett拿起那枚戒指，听到的话却不像真实的。

「就当这是蜜月好了，嫁给我么？」

当Brett举起戒指跪在他面前，他不小心把立在桌上的手机弄翻在地，腿部支撑不住他的重量，他几乎跪倒在地上，最后终于在第三次高潮里哭着点头，被Brett套上无名指上的戒指。

旁边那桌上坐着的优雅女士拾起那部可怜的在地上滚了两滚的手机，帮他们继续录影。

Eddy低头看手上那枚熠熠生辉的戒指，不知是生理还是心理的泪水模糊了他的视线。戒指上只有五线谱的五道线，没有谱号，没有拍数，没有音符，但却包罗音乐的万象，正如他们的关系，不只是合作伙伴，不只是友情，不只是爱情，是他们之间取代所有言语的一个眼神，是十多年的陪伴，是一起尝味酸甜苦辣、走过千山万水、阅尽万家灯火后，蓦然回首发现，家就在对方的怀抱里。

Brett起身拥他入怀，Eddy低头把脸埋进他的颈窝里。周围响起稀疏的掌声和喝彩声，Eddy感受着从对方胸腔里传过来的有力心跳，在他的怀里融化成一团软软的舒芙蕾。

Brett关掉了他后穴里嗡嗡作响的小玩意，在他的脸颊上印下一吻。「你表现的很好，」他赞赏道。

Eddy还漂浮在无尽的喜悦和幸福里，忽然身后传来女人的声音。「让一让！我的天！Brett你做到了！」

Eddy听到声音猛的抬头，那是他无比熟悉的…

Belle。

「姐…姐姐？」他从Brett怀里挣脱出去，伸手去抱Belle。「我以为你出差了？」

「鬼啦！真以为Brett自己策划这所有的吗？」她用食指去弹Eddy的额头，转头把Brett也抱紧怀里。

三个人就这么抱成一团走出了餐厅。

/

黑丝绒般的夜空里镶嵌着星星。Belle抬起头，仰着脸笑着看Eddy。「从今天开始我就有两个弟弟啦！喂，Brett，照顾好我们家小陈，OK？」

Brett捏捏她的肩膀，点了点头。

「好啦，那我走啦，男朋友还在街对面等我。」Belle兴冲冲地跑向街对面等待她的那辆轿车，而Brett又牵起了Eddy的手。

「Brett？」

「怎么了？」

「我…不是在做梦吧？」

Brett笑出了声。他吻上Eddy低垂着的脸上亮晶晶的唇瓣，用力啃噬直到Eddy吃痛地闷哼出声。

「看来刚才那段视频是没办法发到ins上了。」

「发吧。」

Brett惊讶地侧头看着Eddy的眼睛，他一单一双的两只眼睛里没有半点玩笑的意思。

「发吧。」Eddy又重复了一遍。他认真地看着Brett，把他的手放在手心。

微凉的夜风吹来，平静了伦敦躁动的夜。

这是个美好的夜晚。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 马上夏校就要开学了，大概更新会少一些  
> 请用kudos抚慰我被数学折磨的内心（鬼啦


End file.
